Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants
is the second movie based off the ''Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider V3. Unlike the previous ''Kamen Rider V3'' film, it is an original work and not based on an episode. Synopsis A physicist named Tetsuo Okita discovers a new mineral called "Satanium," which is more powerful than uranium and emits destructive effects to anyone exposed to it. However, Destron abducts Okita in hopes of finding the source of Satanium and collecting more of it to expedite their run for global domination. Kamen Rider V3 must act fast in rescuing Professor Okita and preventing Destron from collecting more of the deadly mineral. Plot to be added Characters Kamen Riders *Double Riders Allies *Tetsuo Okita Villains Destron Kaijin * - A buffalo monster with cannons on its shoulders. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and #2's Rider Double Kick and V3's V3 Kick. *'Revived Kaijin' **'Guillotine Saurus' - Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. **'Poison Needle Spider' - Defeated by V3's V3 Return Kick and destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Magnet Wild Boar' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Spray Mouse' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Pickel Shark' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Missile Gecko' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Drill Mole' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Chain-Sickle Ladybug' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Burner Bat' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Lens Ant' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Toad Boiler' - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. Cast to be added Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Footage from this movie, depicting Shiro Kazami transforming, was reused in Five Riders vs. King Dark (1974). *Clips of this movie were later shown as part of the Immortal Kamen Rider Special, a TV special that aired on September 8, 1979. Tobei Tachibana visited a Kamen Rider museum where he talked to some children about the Kamen Riders. Scenes from Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger are shown. He was about to introduce a new Kamen Rider when some of the kids remind him that he forgot Kamen Rider V3. Clips of the movie Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants are then shown. After the movie Tobei Tachibana introduced Skyrider with previews of New Kamen Rider. The new series would premiere the month after. *Footage from this movie was featured in the 1988 TV special Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering, which served as a recap of the ten veteran Kamen Riders up to Kamen Rider Black RX. *''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' was originally released on VHS on June 21, 2000. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider: The Movie Volume 2 features ''Kamen Rider V3'' (film), Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants, ''Kamen Rider X'' (film) and Five Riders vs. King Dark.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ridermovie.html *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider: The Movie Volume 1 features Kamen Rider Vs. Shocker, Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell, Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants & Five Riders vs. King Dark. *''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' is included in Kamen Rider: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1972-1988, a Blu-ray compilation boxset of Showa Rider movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/maskedridermovbdbox.html Kamen Rider The Movie Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider: The Movie'' Volume 2, DVD cover. Rider_Movies_Volume_1.jpg|''Kamen Rider: The Movie'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover. Kamen Rider The Movie Blu-ray Box.jpg|1972-88 Boxset. References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Crossovers Category:Summer Movies